Draco Malfoy und der verlorene Hauspokal
by Silithiel
Summary: Das erste Hogwarts Jahr aus Dracos Sicht wie hat er Pansy kennengelernt, warum sind Harry und er Feinde, welches Geheimnis verbirgt Crabbe? BEENDET
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy und der verlorene Hauspokal**

Mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts verlief nicht ganz nach meinem Geschmack – eigentlich genauso wie die Jahre danach, aber hier geht es um das erste Jahr. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, begann der Schlammassel noch vor offiziellem Schulbeginn, als ich mit Vater und Mutter in der Winkelgasse einkaufen war.

Ich hatte es geschafft, meinen Vater alleine zum Buchladen zu schicken und Mutter würde ja sowieso alles für mich tun. Ich sah auch gar nicht ein, warum ich bei der Zauberstabauswahl unbedingt dabei sein musste. Jedenfalls lief mir damals einer meiner neuen Mitschüler über den Weg. Abgesehen von Vincent und Gregory kannte ich noch niemanden, der auch nach Hogwarts gehen würde, obwohl ich natürlich alles über diese Schule wusste.

Hätte ich gewusst, was für Idioten sie aufnehmen, wäre ich noch weniger begeistert gewesen, als ich es eh schon war.

Ich stand gemütlich auf meinem Stuhl, schaute die vorüberziehenden Leute aus dem Fenster heraus an, als ein Stuhl neben mir aufgestellt wurde und ein Junge mit übergroßen Kleidern und einer unmöglichen Frisur dort hinaufkletterte.

„Hallo. Auch Hogwarts?", begrüßte ich ihn knapp angebunden. Wenn ich allerdings knapp angebunden war, was war er dann? Seine Antwort lautete: „Ja."

Mehr nicht! Ich redete weiter auf ihn ein, doch die ganze Zeit blieb er wortkarg. Ich sagte mir, er müsse wohl schüchtern sein. Als ich versucht, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und auf Hagrid – ich kannte seinen Namen natürlich noch nicht – deutete, wurde er sofort barsch, brach beinahe in Tränen aus, erzählte mir, dass seine Eltern tot seien, blabla. Ich bekam nur noch aus ihm heraus, dass sie wenigstens keine Muggel waren (er freute sich darüber nicht halb so viel wie ich), danach wurde unser Gespräch abrupt abgebrochen (warum beeilte Madam Malkin sich bei ihm eigentlich so, und mich überließ sie den Händen einer minderbemittelten Fachkraft?). Er stieg vom Stuhl und rannte zu seinem Riesen. Ich wusste erst nicht, was ich denken sollte, noch nie hatte mich jemand so abgeblockt, sah man mir denn nicht mein blaues reinblütiges Blut an?

Einen Rennbesen bekam ich an diesem Tag auch nicht. Da half mein ganzes Quengeln nicht. Als ich das schließlich einsah, beschloss ich, im nächsten Jahr eine andere Taktik anzuwenden. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn mir dieser Wunsch verwehrt blieben würde.

Einen Monat später hielt ich auf dem Bahnsteig von Kings Cross Ausschau nach Vince und Greg. Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt von Leuten, die lärmten und schwatzten, ich meinte sogar, hier und dort einen Muggel ausfindig machen zu können. Widerlich. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Dumbledore auch Muggelstämmige aufnahm, der Grund war mir bis heute verschwiegen worden.

Dann endlich kamen zwei große breite Gestalten auf mich zu. Froh, von meinen Eltern loszukommen, begrüßte ich sie und wies sie an, meine Koffer in den Zug zu packen – wozu sind Freunde denn da? Ich verabschiedete mich flüchtig von meinen Eltern – hoffte, dass es niemand gesehen hatte –, gab meinem Vater das Versprechen, dazu beizutragen, dass Slytherin (unser Familienhaus) den Hauspokal gewinnen würde und stieg endlich in den Zug.

Vince und Greg waren in einem Abteil weiter vorne untergekommen. Ich blickte verachtend auf die anderen Schüler, die sich in dem Abteil befanden, wer konnte schon wissen, in welches Haus sie kommen würden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir gar nicht bewusst, dass auch Jungens und Mädchen aus den höheren Klassen in diesem Zug mitfuhren. Ich erfuhr es noch früh genug.

Aber zurück zu Vince und Greg. Sie hatten es sich schon von Kindesbeinen an zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich überall hin zu begleiten. Erst war ich nicht so begeistert, aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt. Ich habe auch den Verdacht, dass unsere Väter da ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Ich kann sie ja verstehen, Reinblüter sollten sich nur untereinander anfreunden. Zum Beispiel wollte – als ich fünf war – ein Muggelkind mit mir spielen. Zu meiner Schande muss ich zugeben, dass ich diese Freundschaft sogar erwidert hatte, bis mein Vater mir erzähle, welchen Schmach ich damit meiner Familie zufügen würde. Seitdem hielt ich mich an Vince und Greg, wofür ich von Vater immer in den höchsten Tönen gelobt wurde.

Der Zug rollte aus dem Bahnhof hinaus und gewann an Schnelligkeit. Ich betrachtete meinen Zauberstab. Keine schlechte Wahl von meiner Mutter, lang und edel. Ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, hätte sie nicht den Besten ausgesucht, was anderes bin ich nicht gewohnt. Ich überlegte, ob der Junge aus der Winkelgasse sich auch so einen tollen Stab leisten konnte – nach seinen Kleidern zu urteilen, wagte ich es zu bezweifeln.

Die Abteiltür glitt auf und zwei riesige Jungen, nicht größer als Vince oder Greg, aber doch sehr groß, steckten ihre Köpfe hinein. Wenn ich nach ihrer Haarfarbe ging, mussten sie Weasleys sein, Kinder von dem Idioten, mit dem Vater auf der Arbeit manchmal Schwierigkeiten hat. Ich wurde vor ihnen gewarnt, aber ich wollte nicht voreilig sein, also hielt ich fürs erste meine Klappe.

„He – Angelina, Katie! Ratet mal, wer dahinten im Abteil sitzt", rief einer der beiden, die ziemlich gleich aussahen, zu den Mädchen, die Vince und Greg gegenüber saßen.

„Euer Bruder vielleicht?", fragte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen, für mich klang sie etwas gelangweilt.

„Falsch. Rate noch einmal", ließ der andere verlauten.

„Hey, ich habe eine Idee! Warum sagt ihr es uns nicht einfach?", sagte die Schwarzhaarige.

Der Junge zog eine Schnute. „Mensch, Katie, immer versaust du uns die Pointe – aber nur, weil ihr es seid: Harry Potter!"

Diese Neuigkeit ließ sogar mich aufhorchen. Wer hatte nicht von Harry Potter gehört, sogar in unseren Kreisen war er hochangesehen, außer der Tatsache natürlich, dass er eigentlich der Feind des Schwarzen Lords war, der irgendwann einmal zurückkehren würde. Ich hatte mir nur nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er auch mal auf eine Schule gehen müsste. Und ich hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass er in meinem Alter war.

„Wollt ihr uns auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber. Die Jungens bemerkten mich, Vince und Greg jetzt erst. Sie schauten mich an, als hätte ich verkündet, ihnen im nächsten Moment einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Eine Option, die ich mir für später aufsparte.

„Wir haben nicht mit dir geredet, Malfoy", sagten sie. Ich grinste. Also waren nicht alle Zauberer so dämlich wie der Junge aus der Winkelgasse, sie erkannten mich wenigstens. Auch wenn ich mir ihre Reaktion ein bisschen positiver gewünscht hätte.

„Na, dann verschwindet aus meinem Abteil", sagte ich. Katie und Angelina protestierten zwar, aber die Jungs gingen weiter den Gang hinunter. Anscheinend wollten sie jetzt überall verkünden, dass Harry Potter in diesem Zug war. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn mir ansehen sollte, oder abwarten, bis ich ihn nachher in der Großen Halle sah. Ich entschied mich für Letzteres. Außerdem waren Vince und Greg gerade damit beschäftigt, die beiden – wahrscheinlich Gryffindor, pfui – Mädchen anzuschmachten.

Ich piekste Greg, der neben mir saß, mit meinem Zauberstab in den Arm um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es half nicht. Also starrte ich nach draußen und aß dabei ein paar Süßigkeiten.

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als Greg mich wachrüttelte, hatte die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt. Vernommen schaute ich mich um, bis mir klar wurde, wo ich war.

„Wir sollten unsere Umhänge anziehen, Draco", sagte Vince, der schon genau damit beschäftig war. Ich nickte, zog einen meiner Umhänge aus dem Koffer und knöpfte ihn zu. Greg starrte mich an.

„Was ist?", fragte ich. Er druckste herum, so dass Vince das Wort übernahm.

„Alle sagen, im vorletzten Abteil säße Harry Potter", sagte er. Innerlich verdreht ich die Augen.

„Und ihr wollt ihn begaffen? Obwohl er für seine Heldentat nichts kann? Na, meinetwegen", sagte ich. Wir hatten eh noch Zeit bis wir ankamen, denn es war noch nicht richtig dunkel.

Ich ging voraus, den hell erleuchteten Gang hinunter. Draußen waren nur noch Umrisse zu erkennen. Während ich mir meinen Weg an ein paar Schülern vorbei bahnte, hielt ich die Augen nach dem Jungen aus der Winkelgasse geöffnet. Doch ich entdeckte ihn nicht, vielleicht hatte er sich umentschieden und wollte nicht nach Hogwarts gehen. Oder er hatte mich angelogen. So unsicher, wie der gewesen war, hatte er mir wahrscheinlich einfach nur zugestimmt, ohne mir zuzuhören. Idiot.

Vince hinter mir räusperte sich. „Du bist daran vorbeigegangen, Draco", stellte er fest. Ich sah ins Abteil, dort saß ein Weasley und – die Erkenntnis, die mich überkam, war so schockierend und gleichzeitig so interessant wie schon lange nichts mehr. Der Junge aus der Winkelgasse, der selten dämliche Idiot – das musste Harry Potter sein. Ich riss die Türe auf und wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab. Mal sehen, ob er immer noch so komisch drauf war.

„Stimmt es? Im ganzen Zug sagen sie, dass Harry Potter in diesem Abteil ist. Also bist du es?", fragte ich neugierig. Und was sagte er? „Ja." Mehr nicht. Er blickte etwas ängstlich auf Vince und Greg. Ich beschloss ein weiteres Mal, ihm entgegen zu kommen, da er seinen Mund anscheinend nicht aufbekam.

„Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle", stellte ich die beiden mit Nachnamen vor. Dann fiel mir ein, dass er meinen Namen noch nicht kannte.

„Und mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", hängte ich an. Der Rotschopf lachte mich aus. Wie kann man über diesen Namen lachen? Müsste es nicht umgekehrt sein?

„Meinst wohl, mein Name ist komisch, was? Wer du bist, muss man ja nicht erst fragen. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, alle Weasleys haben rotes Haar, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder, als sie es sich leisten können." Damit hatte ich es ihm zurückgezahlt. Harry hatte bestimmt keine Ahnung davon, mit wem er sich abgegeben hatte. Er ließ sich ja allzu leicht bequatschen, dass wusste ich aus Erfahrung.

„Du wirst bald feststellen, dass einige Zaubererfamilien viel besser sind als andere, Potter. Und du wirst dich doch nicht etwa mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Ich könnte dir behilflich sein", bot ich ihm an. Ja, ich reichte ihm sogar meine Hand, auch wenn er Harry Potter war und so, er schien mir ziemlich nett zu sein. Auf den ersten Eindruck, muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, bis dahin hatte ich ja noch nicht sehr viel aus seinem Mund gehört. Doch mein Eindruck, er wäre nett, erwies sich im nächsten Moment als falsch, genauso wie der Eindruck, er wäre ein Idiot, sich als richtig herausstellte.

„Ich denke, ich kann sehr gut selber entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört", sagte er. Ich schaute ihn erbost an. Er schlug meine Hand aus und implizierte, ich gehörte zur falschen Sorte? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er damit sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte. So oft, wie ich ihm entgegengekommen war, nun hatte ich keine Lust mehr. Erst recht nicht, wenn er so gemein war. Dann begann jetzt wohl der Feldzug.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich vorsehen, Potter. Wenn du nicht ein wenig höflicher bist, wird es dir genauso ergehen, wie deinen Eltern. Die wussten auch nicht, was gut für sie war. Wenn du dich mit Gesindel wie den Weasleys und diesem Hagrid abgibst, wird das auf dich abfärben."

Diese meine Worte überzeugten ihn nicht, sich auf meine Seite zu schlagen. Stattdessen sprangen er und sein „Freund" Weasley auf, sein Kopf genauso rot wie seine Haare.

„Sag das noch mal", verlangte er.

„Oh, wollt ihr euch etwa mit uns schlagen?", höhnte ich. Vince und Greg waren für so etwas die besten Kumpel, sie schlugen eine Prügelei nie aus.

„Außer, ihr verschwindet sofort", sagte Harry. Was hatte ich ihm eigentlich getan? War er von Natur aus so boshaft?

„Aber uns ist überhaupt nicht nach Gehen zumute, oder, Jungs? Wir haben alles aufgefuttert, was wir hatten, und bei euch gibt's offenbar noch etwas."

Greg sah, was ich meinte, und auch wenn er recht wortkarg war, geizte er nicht mit Taten (mit Gedanken dafür sehr wohl) und griff rasch nach einem Schokofrosch. Weasley wollte Greg anspringen, doch mit einem Schrei sprang Greg zurück. An seinem Finger baumelte – äh, was auch immer, ein graues Staubknäuel? Er fing an, damit weit auszuholen, und ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Das Etwas, es war glaube ich eine Ratte, klatschte gegen das Fenster und ich beschloss, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen.

„Mein Finger, mein Finger", jammerte Greg. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich in unser Abteil. Vince heuchelte etwas Mitleid, vielleicht hatte er es sogar wirklich, den beiden würde ich alles zutrauen. Dann hatte ich genug von diesem Trauerspiel.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Es blutet noch nicht einmal! Hilf mir lieber mit meinen Koffern", forderte ich ihn auf. Das würde ihn ablenken. Meine Art, ihm meine Anteilnahme zu zeigen.

Der Rest des Tages ist Geschichte. Glorreich kam ich nach Slytherin, genau wie Vince und Greg. Überraschung, Überraschung. Es gab ein Festessen, wir wurden in den Kerker geführt, wo sich unser Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Ich schlief mit dem Vorhaben ein, so viele Punkte wie möglich zu verdienen. Unser Hauslehrer, Snape, schien mich zu mögen, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum, aber ich würde es ausnutzen. Der einzige Wehrmutstropfen war vielleicht, dass der Junge aus der Winkelgasse sich als Harry Potter herausgestellt hatte. Ich fragte mich, was, wenn er ein anderer Junge gewesen wäre? Sicher wäre er dann nicht so biestig (weil er sich für etwas Besseres hielt) gewesen, und wir hätten uns angefreundet. Aber das war jetzt auch egal.

In der ersten Woche gewöhnte ich mich schnell ein. Es war ein leichtes, Punkte zu verdienen, vor allem bei Snape. Ich sah mich schon auf dem sogenannten Siegertreppchen. Wer konnte mich schon aufhalten, abgesehen davon, dass eh niemand so dumm war, es zu versuchen.

In der zweiten Woche geschah etwas, was mir zu denken gab. Nun ja, zumindest dachte ich gezwungenermaßen länger darüber nach als sonst. Normalerweise gaben Vince, Greg und ich uns nicht viel mit den anderen ab, noch nicht einmal mit den Slytherins. Zu ihnen war ich nur weniger gemein als zu anderen Häusern. Aber ein anscheinend dummes, dafür aber hartnäckiges Mädchen hatte wohl Gefallen an mir gefunden, jedenfalls belästigte sie mich seit einem Vorfall die ganze Zeit. Folgernder Weise spielte es sich ab:

Ich saß mit Vince und Greg, genau, was für ein Wunder, unter einer Buche. Das Wetter war noch sehr warm, eine leichte Brise strich mir durch die Haare, blabla, so war das also. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Doch dann – ein Aufschrei.

Jetzt ist es nicht so, als würde ich mich darum reißen, den Held zu spielen. Aber neugierig bin ich schon, deswegen blickte ich mich um. Und sah ein Mädchen aus meinem Haus sich mit einer anderen streiten. Diese andere war ein Schlammblut, und ich war wütend auf Parkinson, so hieß das Mädchen aus meinem Haus, dass sie überhaupt mit so einer sprach. Schnell stand ich auf und ging dazwischen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ich. Die beiden verstummten, hoffentlich aus Angst vor mir. Schlammblut stierte Parkinson noch einmal an und stapfte dann davon. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um Parkinson anzuschnauzen – da warf sie sich mir um den Hals. Verständlicher Weise war ich zu überrascht, um mich zu wehren. Ich setzte meine Hoffnungen auf Vince und Greg, die jedoch kicherten und sich abseits hielten. Hallo, was spielte sich hier ab?

Endlich ließ Pansy, ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an ihren Vornamen, von mir ab. „Danke, Draco, danke, dass du mich vor dieser Schnepfe verteidigt hast! Hätte ich zwar nicht nötig gehabt, aber alleine der Gedanke zählt!"

Und sie klebte an meinen Fersen. Greg und Vince sagten andauernd, sie würden keine Mädchen schlagen, wenn ich es ihnen befahl. Selber brachte ich es auch nicht über mich.

Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Das stellte sich im Nachhinein als Fehler heraus, denn ich wurde Pansy Parkinson meine gesamte Schulzeit über nicht mehr los. Okay, manchmal hatte es auch gute Seiten, wenn es auf einen Ball ging, zum Beispiel, musste ich mir nie Gedanken über meine Begleitung machen.

Vince und Greg hatten da schon mehr Probleme, was die Mädchen betraf. Vince gestand mir bald, sich in Katie Bell, eine Drittklässlerin aus Gryffindor, verliebt zu haben. Ich sagte ihm von Anfang an, dass er sich das abschminken konnte. Gryffindor, pfui, alleine das Wort schon, und dann auch noch das Haus, in das Harry Potter einsortiert worden war.

Greg verhielt sich mir gegenüber anders als sonst, ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er in Pansy verliebt war. Aber sie war nun einmal meine Freundin, und was einmal mir gehörte, gab ich nicht so schnell her, auch, wenn es im Grunde zum Vorteil meiner Nerven gewesen wäre. Nun, ich schätze mal, ich war in sie verliebt, auch wenn ich ihr mehr negative Gefühle entgegenbrachte als meinen Freunden. Schließlich war ich erst elf, und hatte keine Ahnung von dem Ganzen.

Als verkündet wurde, dass es Flugstunden gab, freute ich mich darauf. Ich konnte schon fliegen, und dabei vielleicht den ein oder anderen in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, Vince und Greg und allen, die es sonst noch hören wollten, von meinen Flugabenteuern zu erzählen.

„Zu blöd, dass Erstklässler nie in die Hausmannschaften aufgenommen werden. Ich wäre gut genug. Das habe ich letztens erst wieder bewiesen, in den Sommerferien, als ich mit meinem Besen auf einem Rundflug war. Es war oben viel angenehmer als auf dem Boden, luftiger, wenn ihr versteht. Dann kam ein Windzug auf, und ich merkte, dass ein Hubschrauber, eine lächerliche Erfindung der Muggel, um fliegen zu können, auf mich zuraste. Ich habe noch haarscharf die Kurve gekriegt, aber glaubt mir, wenn ich nicht so viel Übung gehabt hätte, wäre ich dabei draufgegangen."

Ich freute mich über die großen Augen, die Vince und Greg machten. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie diese Geschichte noch nie gehört. Während ich weiteraß, spähte ich zu Harry hinüber. Er war das Ekel, das er im Zug gewesen war, geblieben, und ich hatte einfach dort weitergemacht, wo ich im Zug aufgehört hatte: ich ritt darauf herum, dass er keine Eltern mehr hatte. Was sonst hätte ich ihm an den Hals werfen können?

Ein Gryffindor in seiner Nähe empfing gerade ein Packet. Er packte eine Kugel aus, die sofort anfing, rot zu leuchten. Neugierig, wie ich bin, entschloss ich, mir es mal näher anzusehen.

Sobald ich es mir geschnappt hatte, sprangen Harry und sein Weasley Freund auf. Ich kann die Vornamen des ganzen Weasley- Clans nicht auseinander halten, ich vermute, das ist eh unwichtig.

Doch McGonagall durchkreuzte meine Pläne. Wütend ließ ich das Ding wieder auf den Tisch fallen und ging zurück, wobei ich schwor, es mir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit unter den Nagel zu reißen. Am Tisch waren Vince und Greg nicht mehr da, und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass sie mir gefolgt waren.

„Was hattet ihr vor?", fragte ich, „Denkt ihr, ich kann mich nicht gegen ein paar Gryffindors wehren?" Ich war zornig. Sie zuckten mit den Schultern.

Die nächste Gelegenheit, das Erinnermich von dem Jungen zu stehlen, ergab sich glücklicherweise am Nachmittag. Neville, so hieß der Junge, veranstaltete irgendeinen Mist mit seinem Besen, so dass Hooch ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen musste. Sie ermahnte uns, nicht auf die Besen zu steigen.

Zuerst merkte ich nicht, dass er es fallen gelassen hatte. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen. Als die Lehrerin dann weg war, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

„Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesem Riesentrampel gesehen?", fragte ich prustend Vince und Greg.

Ein Gryffindor Mädchen fuhr mich an, ich solle den Mund halten, woraufhin Pansy mich sofort verteidigte. Wie gesagt, auch sie hat manchmal ihre guten Seiten. So musste ich mich nicht darum kümmern und sah etwas im Gras liegen. Mit einem Satz war ich da und hob es auf.

„Schaut mal. Das blöde Ding, das die Oma vom Lahmarsch ihm geschickt hat." Ich bin immer bestens informiert, wer welche Post bekommt. Doch anstatt mich dafür zu loben, oder die schönen Funkeln, die es im Sonnenlicht, in das ich es hielt, ausstrahlte, sagte Harry: „Gib es her, Malfoy."

Und ich weiß nicht, warum, aber mit einem Male war die Aufmerksamkeit nur noch auf uns beide gerichtet. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er mich herausforderte, boshaft, wie er war. Ich fragte mich, warum er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war. Aber wenn er Streit wollte, sollte er ihn bekommen.

„Ich glaube, ich steck es irgendwohin, damit Lahmarsch es sich abholen kann – wie wär's mit – oben auf einem Baum?" Ich wusste, dass Harry nicht fliegen konnte. Hatte er es mir doch selber erzählt, dieser Idiot.

„Gib es her!", schrie Harry mich nun an. Als ob ich mir so etwas gefallen lassen würde! Schon war ich auf meinem Besen und flog nach oben. „Komm und hol's dir doch, Potter", rief ich hinunter. Ich sah, wie Harry sich auf seinen Besen schwang, die Einrufe von Schlammblut ignorierte, und plötzlich auf gleicher Höhe mit mir war. Nun, damit hatte ich wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet. Im ersten Moment wollte ich ihn fragen, woher er fliegen konnte und warum er mich angelogen hatte.

„Gib es her oder ich werfe dich von deinem Besen herunter!", unterbrach er meine Gedanken. Ich setzte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er es wagen würde oder nicht.

„Was du nicht sagst?" Noch bevor ich zuende geredet hatte, kam er auf mich zugeschossen. Also meinte er es ernst? Würde er wirklich so weit gehen? In letzter Sekunde wich ich aus, spürte noch den Luftzug, mit dem er vorüberflog.

„Kein Crabbe und kein Goyle hier oben, um dich rauszuhauen", meinte er gehässig. Ja und, was störte mich das? Aber plötzlich verging mir wieder die Lust an diesem kleinen Spiel.

„Dann fang's doch, wenn du kannst", rief ich, warf das Ding in die Luft und kam Sekunden später auf dem Boden auf, rechtzeitig, um Harrys Sturzflug mit zu erleben. Er hätte sich dabei sehr leicht etwas brechen können, aber das schien ihm egal zu sein. Als McGonagall ankam und ihn mitnahm, musste ich grinsen. Hoffentlich gab das eine Strafarbeit für ihn. Rausschmeißen würden sie ihn nicht, ihren Helden. Aber ich kann ja so tun, als wäre sein Rausschmiss etwas, was ich mir dringender als alles andere wünschte. Warum das nicht wirklich so war, weiß ich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt wäre es schade, keinen mehr zum Streiten zu haben, auch wenn er mir mit seiner Feindseligkeit manchmal auf den Geist ging.

Pansy fand meine Aktion ganz toll, was sie mir oft genug sagte.

„Draco, du hast es geschafft, jetzt fliegt Potter", sagte sie, wobei sie aufgeregt um mich herumtänzelte. „Ich hoffe, du meinst von der Schule", erwiderte ich brummig. Sie ließ sich von meiner schlechten Laune nicht aufhalten. Während sie in Tagträume verstrickt war, was Harry wohl zustoßen würde, steuerte ich die Bibliothek an. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was es mit diesen Wellhornschnecken, die Snape uns letztens hat verwenden lassen, auf sich hatte. Sicher, er hatte mich vor der ganzen Klasse gelobt, wie gut ich sie schmoren lassen konnte, aber das war mir nicht genug. Was nützte es, wenn ich sie schmoren lassen konnte, aber nicht wusste, welche Wirkung sie hatten? Gar nichts, wie jeder zugeben musste.

„Draco, was willst du denn hier?", kreischte Pansy.

„Sag bloß, du warst hier noch nie hier?", fragte ich ungläubig. Obwohl, bei diesem Mädchen konnte man nie wissen, sie verwendete viel zu viel Zeit für irgendwelche Tratschereien. Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte ich?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und machte mich auf die Suche. Schnell fand ich, was ich suchte, las den Abschnitt nach und schloss das Buch mit einem Grinsen.

„Und?", fragte Pansy, die nervös neben mir saß.

„Bin fertig", verkündete ich.

„Ja?"

„Ja! Jetzt lass uns zum Abendessen gehen!" Ich stand auf. Wenn Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnen sollte, musste ich mehr, als nur bestens informiert sein. Ich musste irgendetwas Großartiges vollbringen. Alleine. Damit alle wussten, wem der Ruhm zustand.

Vince starrte apathisch zum Gryffindor Tisch und aß einen ganzen Teller weniger als sonst. Ich folgte seinem Blick und stöhnte auf.

„Komm schon, du hängst doch nicht immer noch an _der_?", fragte ich. Es sollte aufmunternd klingen, aber Vince sah mich sehr mitgenommen an.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, Liebeskummer zu haben; du hast schließlich eine Freundin", sagte er. Er hatte Recht, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Aber selbst, wenn Pansy etwas mit Greg anfangen würde, ich wäre zwar wütend, aber nicht gekränkt oder so. Ich konnte Vince überhaupt nicht verstehen. Mein Blick fiel auf Harry.

„Komm Vince, wir ärgern Potty ein bißchen, das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken", schlug ich vor. Vince reagierte freudiger, als ich dachte, er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Und wir sind am Gryffindor Tisch", meinte er. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und nickte Greg, mitzukommen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco Malfoy und der verlorene Hauspokal**

Ich schlenderte lässig zum Gryffindortisch. „Nimmst deine letzte Mahlzeit ein, Potter? Wann fährt der Zug zurück zu den Muggeln?", warf ich ihm an den Kopf.

„Hier unten bist du viel mutiger, und deine kleinen Kumpel hast du auch mitgebracht", antwortete er mir. Seine Anspielungen gefielen mir überhaupt nicht.

„Mit dir würde ich es jederzeit alleine aufnehmen. Heute Nacht, wenn du willst. Zaubererduell. Nur Zauberstäbe, kein Körperkontakt." Alleine der Gedanke auf Körperkontakt – uäh, wie bin ich da eigentlich drauf gekommen? Harry zögerte.

„Was ist los? Noch nie von einem Zaubererduell gehört, was?", meinte ich hämisch. Er wusste ja nie etwas.

Weasley sprang auf. „Natürlich hat er. Ich bin sein Sekundant, wer ist deiner?"

„Crabbe", sagte ich. Vince würde wahrscheinlich eh nicht schlafen können, wenn es so wie in den letzten Nächten weiterging. „Um Mitternacht, klar? Wir treffen uns im Pokalzimmer, das ist immer offen."

Bevor er einen Rückzieher machen konnte, verschwand ich. Gerade rieb ich mir die Hände in Vorfreude, da klatschte Greg mir auf den Rücken.

„Gut gemacht, ihn aus dem Bett zu lotsen. Wenn er erwischt wird...", er ließ den Satz offen. Nahm er etwa an, ich würde nicht gehen? Allerdings, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte... das würde saftigen Punkteabzug geben! Während wir gemütlich in unseren Betten lagen und uns über ihn lustig machten. Ihm eins auswischen konnte ich ja immer noch.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir damit, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ich fragte mich immer wieder, warum ich meine Zeit opferte und den beiden Dumpfbacken alles verständlich erklärte. Selbst den leichtesten Zauber beherrschten sie nicht. Aber eine gute Seite hatte die ganze Lernsache – sie hielt Pansy auf Abstand. Ich musste sie schon jeden Tag im Unterricht ertragen, und manchmal, so zwischendurch, überlegte ich, mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Sobald sie, wenn wir alt und reif sein würden, Körperkontakt forderte, würde ich das sowieso.

Apropos Körperkontakt. Warum hatte ich das Harry vorhin gegenüber erwähnt? War doch klar, das so etwas in einem Zaubererduell nicht vorkam. Alleine, etwas in der Art anzudeuten, war doch ekelhaft. Aber ich hatte es getan, also war ich wohl ekelhaft. Damit konnte ich zwar leben, aber dennoch... etwas störte mich an dem Gedanken.

Als der Kerker leerer wurde, stand ich auf. „Zeit", fing ich an, aber beendete den Satz anders als vorgehabt, „um ins Bett zu gehen."

Vince und Greg haben mir Recht. Wenn sie es einmal nicht taten, das würde mich sehr verwundern. Hoffentlich kamen wir heute Nacht dem Hauspokal ein bißchen näher.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich jedoch kein Zeichen daran entdecken, ob Harry und Weasley überhaupt zu unserer Verabredung erschienen waren. Auch die Gläser mit den Hauspunkten waren unverändert. Da er mich nicht darauf ansprach, beschloss ich, Harry auch zu ignorieren.

Ich hatte sowieso viel um die Ohren. Pansy hatte ein neues Hobby entdeckt. Sie war begeisterte Strickerin, und selbst, als ich ihr sagte, wo etwas machen nur Muggel, ließ sie sich nicht davon abhalten.

„Draco, du kannst nicht alles, was Muggel erfunden haben, verteufeln", sagte sie, „Es gibt so viele tolle Sachen. Warum hast du eigentlich kein Muggelkunde belegt, das würde dir einmal die Augen öffnen. Alleine schon die Teekannen, die ganz ohne Magie pfeifen, wenn der Tee fertig ist..."

Ich überließ Pansy ihrer Schwärmerei. Mich interessierte es nicht, ich trank Tee, wenn ich Tee wollte. Einmal davon abgesehen hatte ein Zauberer im Jahre irgendwas ihn importiert. So. Dafür braucht man keine Muggelkunde.

Vince ging es immer schlechter. Fragt mich nicht, wie, aber er hatte es geschafft, an ein Foto von Katie zu kommen. Nachts starrte er darauf, wenn er glaubte, wir würden alle schlafen. Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich auch manchmal in schweren Grübeleien wachlag, mein Hauptproblem bestand darin, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Es sah nicht schlecht aus, aber Gryffindor war knapp hinter uns.

Ich wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Tagsüber an seinem Verhalten hatte sich nichts geändert. Er blieb meistens stumm an meiner Seite. Nur nachts bekam ich sein Unglück mit, wenn er mal schlief, oder einfach nur wachlag.

Auch in dieser Nacht grübelte ich wieder. Wenn ich Gryffindor nur ein paar Punkte wegnehmen konnte... Harry mal so richtig schön eins auswischen, er sollte merken, dass er sich nicht alles erlauben konnte.

„Hach... Katie...", klang es leise, sehr leise, aus dem Bett zu meiner rechten her. Links in dem Bett lag Greg und schlief seelenruhig, was mich annehmen ließ, dass er sein „Problem" mit Pansy schon längst überwunden hatte. Ich setzt mich auf.

„Vince!", sagte ich. Ein Rascheln, ein Schubladenknarren und ein leises „Hm?" folgten.

„Vielleicht gibt es ein Heilmittel für deine Krankheit?", munterte ich ihn auf.

„Und welches, Draco? Kennst du eins?", fragte Vince hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Aber es müsste in einem Buch stehen. Oder frag Snape nach einem Trank", schlug ich vor. Vince sog stark Luft ein.

„Niemals. Da verbringe ich lieber das ganze restliche Schuljahr in der Bibliothek", verkündete er. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das dachte ich mir. Ich schau dann vorbei und bringe dir etwas zu essen, so alle zehn Minuten, okay?", sagte ich. Vince antwortete nicht mehr, ich vermutete, er hat genickt und vergessen, dass ich ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Die nächste Woche hinüber verbrachten wir tatsächlich ein bißchen Zeit in der Bibliothek, nur Pansy meinte, sie hätte keine Zeit und eh Wichtigeres zu tun. Sie hatte nämlich zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen einen Strickclub gegründet, und jetzt versuchte sie, Mitglieder aus anderen Jahrgangsstufen zu gewinnen. Nun, solange das kein häuserübergreifender Quatsch werden würde, störte es mich nicht.

Doch obwohl wir jeder mindestens zwei Bücher durchgeblättert hatten, fanden wir nichts gegen Liebeskummer.

„Und was, wenn wir jemanden fragen, der Erfahrungen mit so etwas hat?", meinte Greg. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, dann geh mal zu Professor Snape hin und frage ihn, was er gegen Liebeskummer unternimmt."

Gregs Miene verdüsterte sich. „Wieso Snape? Ich denke, wir fragen ein Mädchen. Ein älteres."

„Katie?", fragte Vince.

„Nein. Aus Slytherin."

„Aber das werden sie gegen mich benutzen!"

„Wir könnten eine Hufflepuff austricksen", sagte ich und überlegte, wie man die Sache so drehen konnte, dass sie dabei nebenbei ein paar Punkte verlor.

„Was ist eigentlich, wenn es Katie genauso geht wie Vince?", fragte Greg dümmlich. Vince, der genauso dümmlich war, schien Hoffnung zu schöpfen. „Meinst du?", fragte er.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht doch", antwortete Greg, bevor ich was dazwischen werfen konnte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihr Dummköpfe! Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, dass es ihn gibt!"

Greg ließ den Kopf hängen. Aber Liebe und Dummheit waren eine schlechte Kombination, vor allem, da Liebe noch dümmer machte, wie ich gehört hatte. „Dann muss sie es erfahren", sagte Vince.

Ich stöhnte. Wie konnte ich den klarmachen, dass das ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war? Sie sollten ihre Energie lieber dafür einsetzen, Punkte zu gewinnen.

Am nächsten Morgen verschluckte ich mich beinahe an meinem Kürbissaft, als die Möglichkeit, Harry eins auszuwischen, vor seiner Nase runtersegelte. Eulen mit einem großen länglichen Paket. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was sich da drin befand. Ich wollte mich dennoch selber überzeugen und tippte Vince und Greg an, als Harry mit seinem Freund die Halle verließ. „Geht vor und versperrt ihnen die Treppe", meinte ich unwirsch. Ich war halt ungeduldig.

Sie taten es und ich trat auf Harry zu, riss ihm das Paket aus der Hand. Keine Frage, es war ein Besen.

„Das ist ein Besen", teilte ich ihm mit, für den Fall, dass er es noch nicht bemerkt hatte, während ich ihm das Paket zuwarf. „Diesmal bist du dran, Potter, Erstklässler dürfen keinen haben."

Weasley erklärte mir lang und breit, um welches Modell es sich handelte, ich entgegnete eine ihm passende Beleidigung – es kommt halt immer über mich – und dann stand Flitwick neben mir.

Die Gelegenheit ließ ich mir nicht entgehen. „Potter hat einen Besen geschickt bekommen, Professor", rief ich schnell.

„Ja, das hat seine Richtigkeit. Professor McGonagall hat mir die besonderen Umstände eingehend erläutert, Potter. Und welches Modell ist es?", plapperte er drauf los. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ein offener Regelverstoß, und wie nannten sie es? Besondere Umstände, weil unser kleiner Held eine Narbe auf der Stirn hat!

„Ein Nimbus 2000, Sir. Und im Grunde genommen verdanke ich ihn Malfoy hier", sagte Potter, bevor er und sein Freund sich zwischen Vince und Greg hindurchquetschten. Ich war sprachlos vor Wut, jawohl, so war das! Wie konnte Harry jetzt auch noch behaupten, den Besen mir zu verdanken? Dann sollte ich wohl auch dazu beitragen, dass er ihn wieder verlor (zusammen mit ein paar Punkten), oder etwa nicht?

Greg tippte mich an und riss mich aus meiner Starre, in der ich Harry hinterhergeblickt habe. „Wir müssen zum Unterricht", teilte er mir mit. „Ach ja?", blaffte ich ihn an.

Heute fiel es mir außerordentlich schwer, mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ständig schwebte Harrys hämisch grinsendes Gesicht vor meinen Augen herum. So wütend hatte er mich noch nie gemacht, ja doch, ich fand es lustig, ihn auszulachen und in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, aber wütend? Auf den? Pah.

Ich beschloss ein weiteres Mal, ihn zu ignorieren. Was nicht schwer war, da ich ihn in den folgenden Wochen kaum zu Gesicht bekam.

„Draci!", hörte ich eines Tages eine Stimme hinter mir rufen. Selbst wenn ich die Stimme nicht erkannt hätte, gab es nur eine Person in ganz Hogwarts, die es wagte, mir lächerliche Spitznamen zu verpassen. Wobei Draci noch eine harmlose Variante war. Ungelogen.

„Panso!", rief ich beim Umdrehen. Das brachte sie zum Stehen, da sie gerade im Begriff gewesen war, in meine Arme zu springen.

„Seit wann nennst du mich so?", fragte sie. „Seit gerade eben", meinte ich. „Ist es wichtig? Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg, na, du weißt schon."

„Ja! Es ist wichtig! Kannst du mir verraten, wo der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ist?", fragte sie unverschämt. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, dieses Weib hatte sie nicht mehr alle! So etwas fragt man nicht als Slytherin, und dann noch einen anderen Slytherin, jetzt mal ehrlich, woher sollte ICH das wissen?

„Nein", war meine Antwort, ehe ich mich wieder umdrehte. Plötzlich spürte Arme um meinen Hals, warum musste Pansy auch diese drei Zentimeter größer sein als ich? Ich nahm mir vor, in den nächsten Jahren mehr zu wachsen.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte ich vorsichtig und befreite mich von diesen Tentakeln.

„Och, ich habe gehört, Katie Bell ist sehr am Stricken interessiert, und ich brauche einfach Mitglieder!"

Ich prustete los. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, sagte ich: „So, so, und wer hat dir das erzählt? Nicht zufällig Vince, oder?"

„Nein, Greg meinte, er hätte Gesprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt", meinte sie leicht beleidigt.

„Ah ja. Und warum denkst du, ich weiß, wo ihr Raum ist, hm?" Ich wartete gespannt die Antwort ab.

„Du hast doch öfter Duelle und so mit Harry Potter", zischte sie, „Und vielleicht habt ihr danach ja noch einen Tee bei ihm getrunken."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Und überlegte. Hatte ich sie in letzter Zeit mehr, oder offener beleidigt als normalerweise? Ich kam einfach nicht darauf, warum sie sauer auf mich sein konnte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich deshalb.

„Harry Potter, klingelt da etwas bei dir?"

Ich lauschte – aber Glocken hörte ich nicht. „Rede nicht von dem, das macht mich ganz irre", sagte ich, ich war in der Tat noch wütend auf den. „Das kannst doch alles nicht ernst meinen! Frag doch deinen geliebten Potter, wenn du zu seinem Raum möchtest! Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall. Tschüss."

Warum verabschiedete ich mich überhaupt noch? Zu viel der Mühe. Ich ließ sie stehen und traf kurz darauf Vince und Greg in der Bibliothek.

„Na, in letzter Zeit ein paar Gryffindor Gespräche belauscht?", fragte ich, noch leicht säuerlich wegen Pansy.

Vince und Greg kicherten. „War das eine Idee, oder nicht?", sagte Greg. „Oh, eine Idee war es sicherlich. Wird sich noch herausstellen, ob eine gute oder eine schlechte", machte ich weiter. Ich hatte heute keine Lust, in Bücher zu schauen. „Aber ich muss zugeben, schlau. Zu schlau für euch."

Ich schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Habt ihr noch jemanden eingeweiht?"

Dass die beiden nun herumdrucksten, beantwortete meine Frage von allein. „Wen?", fragte ich, alarmiert.

„Hm...", machte Vince.

„Blaise Zabini", sagte Greg. Ich überlegte, Blaise Zabini... „Dieser große, ruhige? Von dem ich gesagt habe, er sollte lieber nach Hufflepuff gehen?"

Sie nickten. „Ja, genau der."

„Na toll, ganz toll. Woher wisst ihr, ob wir ihm vertrauen können?"

„Was regst du dich darüber auf? Du hast nichts zu verlieren", meinte Greg, und er hatte Recht. Aber ich steckte schon zu tief in der Sache drin. „Wenn er Vince verarscht, wird er es mit mir zu tun bekommen, dass könnt ihr mir glauben", knurrte ich. Ich meinte, über Vince' Gesicht ein Lächeln huschen zu sehen, aber ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob er überhaupt lächeln konnte.

„Sollen wir die Bücher heute nicht einmal sausen lassen?", schlug ich vor. Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. Gab es eigentlich etwas, was sie nicht synchron taten?

„Geht nicht, Blaise kommt gleich."

Ich saß sofort kerzengerade. „Na, dann braucht ihr mich ja nicht", sagte ich beleidigt, fragte mich dabei, wieso ich deswegen beleidigt war, aber an der Tatsache konnte ich nichts ändern.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich jetzt Pansys Strickclub anschließen", sagte ich noch, stand auf und lief nach draußen. Ich stromerte im Schloss umher, überlegte, wie ich in der Punkte- Sache weiterkommen konnte. Bald waren Weihnachtsferien, dann musste ich Zuhause Bericht ablegen. Und der sollte gefälligst positiv ausfallen.

Das Wetter schlug um, der November wurde grau und verregnet. Ich erkannte, dass die besonderen Umstände, die Harry einen Besen erlaubten, doch nicht seine Narbe war – nein, aber der wahre Grund war auch nicht besser. Er war in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen worden (und das wahrscheinlich doch wegen seiner Narbe). Das verstärkte meine Wut auf ihn nur noch. Mit Genugtuung sah ich zu, wie er sich in dem ersten Spiel kaum auf dem Besen halten konnte. Welcher Idiot hatte gedacht, Harry würde einen guten Sucher abgeben? Leider fing er den Schnatz dann doch noch, ausgerechnet gegen Slytherin. Hmpf. Wenn ich in dem Team gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, und außerdem dürfte ich dann auch einen Besen haben... ich würde mit Vater darüber sprechen müssen.

Pansy schaffte es, ein paar Gryffindor Mädchen zu ihrem Strickclub hinzuzufügen, aber soweit ich weiß, war Katie Bell, eine begeisterte Quidditchspielerin, nicht darunter. Vince war sehr enttäuscht, Greg zoffte sich mit Blaise darüber und so schnell die Zusammenarbeit angefangen hatte, so schnell war sie beendet. Fürs erste. Ich hoffte, das Thema Katie wäre damit gegessen. Punkte hatte ich auch sammeln können, meistens in Zaubertränke, was mich aber nicht zufrieden stimmte. Ich meine, gut, Punkte waren Punkte, und je mehr Snape uns zukommen ließ und Gryffindor abzog, umso besser, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, die Punkte aus Zaubertränke waren keine verdienten Punkte.

„Es tut mir ja so leid, für all die Leute, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, weil sie daheim nicht erwünscht sind", verkündete ich kurz vor den Ferien im Unterricht, sobald ich Harry sah. Ihn zu ignorieren brachte nichts, meinte Witze über ihn als schlechten Sucher kamen nicht wirklich an, also drückte ich ihm hier und da einen Spruch. Bald würde er schon schnallen, dass ich sauer war. Auch wenn mir der Grund im Moment entfallen war.

Als die Stunde zuende war, stand plötzlich eine Tanne im Weg. Eine Tanne, hier unten? Ich sah Füße unten hervorlugen und zählte zwei und zwei zusammen.

„Würden Sie mir bitte aus dem Weg gehen?", sagte ich höflich zu Hagrid, obwohl Höflichkeit sicher das letzte war, das dieser Riesentrottel verdient hatte. Dann sah ich Harry und Weasley. Eine weitere Gelegenheit, es ihnen zurückzuzahlen.

„Willst dir wohl ein wenig Taschengeld dazu verdienen, Weasley? Hoffst wohl, selber Wildhüter zu werden, wenn du mit Hogwarts fertig bist – diese Hütte von Hagrid muss dir wie ein Palast vorkommen im Vergleich zu dem, was du von deiner Familie gewöhnt bist."

Er stürzte sich auf mich, Blödmann, doch zum Glück kam Snape hinzu und verbot ihn, mit seinen schmutzigen Händen meinen sauberen Umhang zu betatschen. Harry war ruhig geblieben, warum bloß, sonst verteidigte er seine Freunde doch auch immer? Snape zog Gryffindor noch ein paar Punkte ab, was meine Laune ein wenig aufbesserte, und ich quetschte mich an der blöden Tanne vorbei, Vince und Greg hinter mir.

Am letzten Abend vor den Ferien heulte Pansy sich die Augen aus. „Oh, Draci, wir werden uns zwei Wochen lang nicht sehen", schluchzte sie. Ich konnte nichts gegen sie unternehmen, sie saß auf meinem Schoß im Gemeinschaftsraum und ruinierte mein Hemd. Vince und Greg waren abgezogen, dachten wahrscheinlich, ich will mit ihr alleine sein. Vince' Blick war schon noch etwas melancholisch gewesen, aber Gregs Blick hatte ich nicht entschlüsseln können.

„Äh, ja, kann ich jetzt weiter packen gehen?", fragte ich.

„Ich dachte, damit wärst du schon seit gestern fertig?"

„Äh – die letzten Kleinigkeiten", murmelte ich. Ich stieß sie weg und flüchtete in den Schlafsaal. „Weiß gar nicht, was das soll", sagte ich zu mir selber.

„Was?", fragte Greg, den ich ganz übersehen hatte. „Wieso ging das so schnell?"

Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen. Okay, ich befand, er hatte ein Recht, es zu erfahren. „Pansy. Kann ziemlich nerven, verstehst du?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wieso wir zusammen sind, irgendwann hat sie das behauptet und ich habe nicht widersprochen. Wenn ich es mir so überlege, sie bringt mehr Nachteile als Vorteile ein", schloss ich.

Greg sprang auf. „Nachteile und Vorteile? Du benutzt sie, Draco!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Greg so etwas bemerkte... Wunder gibt es immer wieder. „Kann schon sein."

„Das ist nicht richtig! Auch wenn du in Slytherin bist, gerade hier sollte man untereinander zusammen halten", kam Greg mit seiner undenkbaren Theorie daher.

„Wie?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Na, weißt du nicht mehr das Lied des Hutes? In Slytherin weiß man List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden!"

Ich starrte ihn an. Er wusste den Teil des Liedes über Slytherin auswendig? Ich kam mir ziemlich baff vor, als ich diese Seite an Greg entdeckte. Und das nach all den Jahren... Ich öffnete den Mund, bekam aber nichts heraus.

„Also? Wer sagt es ihr, du oder ich?", forderte Greg. Ich bekam richtig Angst vor ihm, wie er sich so vor mir aufbaute. Greg wollte ich niemals zum Feind haben.

„Ich. Gleich nach den Ferien. Ich will ihr Weihnachten nicht verderben", sagte ich. Greg gab sich damit zufrieden.

Gut. Das gab mir Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt, wo ich dazu gezwungen wurde, weigerte ich mich strikt, sie aufzugeben. Sie war mein Eigentum, und nur weil Greg eifersüchtig war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich sie gut behandeln musste.

Zuhause lief alles unkompliziert ab. Ich bekam jede Menge Geschenke, wahrscheinlich im Gegensatz zu Harry, und viel Essen. Meine ganzen Verwandten waren hier, und auch Freunde meines Vaters sowie deren Familien. Unser Haus war ziemlich groß. Das hieß, zusätzlich zu Vince und Greg durfte ich Weihnachten noch mit Theodore, einem weiteren Jungen aus meinem Jahrgang, verbringen.

„He, Malfoy", sagte er bei seiner Ankunft und klatschte mir auf den Rücken. Ich fragte mich, warum er mich mit Nachnamen ansprach, immerhin waren wir in einem Haus und so.

„Nott", nickte ich ihm zu, „ich finde, zu Weihnachten sollten wir uns mit Vornamen ansprechen."

Er schien verwirrt. „Wie lautet denn dein Vorname?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Mensch, wir sind in einer Klasse, und du kennst meinen Vornamen nicht?"

Er lächelte entschuldigend.

„Draco", sagte ich.

„Theodore", sagte er.

„Ich weiß", sagte ich.

Über die Tage verstanden wir uns aber gut, zusammen mit Vince und Greg vertrieben wir uns die Zeit, wenn unsere Mütter einen Kaffeeklatsch abhielten, und unsere Väter alte Todessergeschichten ausgruben. Dann kam mir eine Idee.

„He, Leute, entschuldigt mich kurz, aber ich will Mutter nach Strickmustern für Pansy fragen", sagte ich in die Runde und grinste. Greg schien als einziger verdutzt. „Was? Wieso?", brachte er heraus.

„Na, ich kann meine Freundin doch nicht ohne Geschenk lassen. Erst letztens ist mir klargeworden, was sie mir bedeutet", grinste ich noch immer. Theo nickte. Vince zwinkerte. Greg zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ach?", sagte er dabei.

Ich bekam mein Strickmuster, auch wenn ich einiges dafür ertragen musste.

„Oh, natürlich Draco. Willst du mir noch etwas mitteilen?", sagte Mutter, während ihre Freundinnen in ihre Tassen kicherten. Auf dem Herd sah ich eine Muggel- Teekanne stehen und rümpfte die Nase.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste", meinte ich gleichgültig.

„Was für Muster willst du denn? Pullover? Schal?" Mutter wühlte in ihrem Nähkästchen.

„Kannst du denn auch häkeln, Draco? Für wen wird es denn, verrätst du uns seinen Namen?", fragte Tante Bellatrix. Ich starrte sie an, während ich überlegte, was sie meinte.

„Den Namen von wem?", fragte ich, während wieder Harry Potters hämisches Gesicht auftauchte. Pansy könnte ja einen Schal für den berühmten Jungen stricken, mit dem ich ihn dann erwürgen konnte. Ich machte also gerade meinen Mund auf, und wollte „Harry Potter" sagen, da unterbrach Mutter meine Gedankengänge und hielt mir Papier hin. Verwirrt nahm ich es.

„Danke. Pansy wird sich freuen", sagte ich. Mutter quietschte. „Pansy? Also ist es doch kein er?" Sie stand auf und drückte mich fast zu Tode. Erst da kapierte ich, was Tante Bellatrix und sie von mir gewollt hatten.

„Bah! Ihr! Wie könnt ihr so was von mir denken!", rief ich und rannte aus der Küche. Den anderen erzählte ich nichts davon.

Als wir wieder in Hogwarts waren, verkrochen sich Greg und Vince wieder in der Bibliothek und ich fragte mich, warum Greg diesen Unsinn noch mitmachte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir aus dem Weg gehen, oder besser gesagt, mir und Pansy, denn seit ich sie mit den Strickmustern überrascht hatte, war sie nicht mehr von meiner Seite loszueisen. Ich bekam Zweifel, ob ich nicht doch besser auf Greg gehört hätte. Aber dann würde er gewinnen, das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

Zum Glück hatte sie jetzt aber wieder Ansporn für ihren Strickclub, von dem ich immer noch glaubte, diese Phase würde bald vergehen. Wenn ich sie gar nicht anders losbekam, sagte ich, ich müsste zu Vince und Greg in die Bibliothek, dann kam sie nicht mit.

Dort herrschte allerdings nie ausgelassene Stimmung. Manchmal leistete Theo uns Gesellschaft, manchmal auch wieder Blaise, wie ich erstaunt feststellte. Ich glaube, sie brauchten alle ein Mittel gegen Liebeskummer und ich wunderte mich, warum ich anscheinende immun dagegen war. Lag es doch an Pansy? Konnte man nicht an der Liebe leiden, solange man eine Freundin hatte?

In den Sitzungen, in denen die Verzweifelten nach ihrer letzten Rettung suchten, übte ich Flüche. Irgendwann wollte ich es Harry heimzahlen, meine Wut wuchs, je öfter ich ihn sah. Und je angestrengter ich über den Grund nachdachte, desto mehr fielen mir ein. Nicht nur der Besen, oder seine Gehässigkeit mir gegenüber, einfach alles an ihm störte mich. Und das er einen Weasley mir vorzog – lächerlich.

„Es ist zum Mäusemelken", stöhnte Blaise. Ich sah ihn schief an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ist ein Muggelsprichwort", meinte er achselzuckend.

„Was habt ihr bloß alle mit euren dämlichen Muggeln", fragte ich. „Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß auf der Suche nach etwas, was es nicht gibt", sagte ich und ging raus.

Unglücklicherweise für ihn und mich lief mir Lahmarsch über den Weg. Für mich, weil er meine Laune noch mehr runterdrückte, und für ihn, weil er mich auf eine Idee brachte. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab.

„Ich muss diesen Fluch an jemanden ausprobieren.", meinte ich erklärend, obwohl ich ihm keine Erklärung schuldig war. „_Locomotor Mortis_", hetzte ich den Beinklammerfluch auf ihn und lachte über sein Gewinsel.

„Warum bist du überhaupt in Gryffindor? Deinem Mut nach zu urteilen müsstest du in Hufflepuff sein", warf ich ihm noch an den Kopf, bevor ich weiterging. Stimmte doch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco Malfoy und der verlorene Hauspokal**

Das nächste Quidditchspiel stand bevor, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, und ehrlich gesagt freute ich mich schon darauf, Harry wieder vom Besen hängen zu sehen. Aber noch ehrlicher – ich wagte kaum, es auch nur zu denken – wollte ich, dass er gewinnt. Ja was denn, wer war bei diesem Spiel denn bitte auf Seite der Hufflepuffs?

Wir hatten Glück und erwischten einen Platz hinter Harrys Freunden. Zur Begrüßung klatschte ich Weasley auf den Hinterkopf, ein Zeichen der aufrichtigen Freundschaft. Okay, vielleicht auch nicht.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Weasley, hab dich gar nicht gesehen." Ich grinste Vince und Greg fröhlich an. Warum hatte ich so eine gute Laune? „Frag mich, wie lange Potter sich diesmal auf seinem Besen hält? Will jemand wetten? Wie wär's mit dir, Weasley?"

Er antwortete nicht und ich konzentrierte mich auf das Spiel. Vince sabberte ein wenig, als Katie Bell vorbeiflog. Wie erniedrigend für ihn. Ich war froh, vor solchen Gefühlen sicher zu sein (aus welchen Gründen auch immer). Dann wurde mir langweilig, Harry drehte hoch oben in der Luft seine Runden.

„Weißt du, wie sie die Leute für die Gryffindor Mannschaft auswählen? Sie nehmen Leute, die ihnen Leid tun. Seht mal, da ist Potter- " Ich schaute nach oben. „- der keine Eltern hat. Dann die Weasleys, die kein Geld haben – du solltest auch in der Mannschaft sein, Longbottom, du hast kein Hirn."

Und dann passierte etwas Erstaunliches – Neville wehrte sich. Er sah mir in die Augen und stammelte: „Ich bin ein Dutzend von deinesgleichen wert, Malfoy."

Ich brach in Lachen aus, genauso wie Vince und Greg. Als ich wieder ein bisschen Luft bekam, holte ich zum Gegenangriff aus. „Longbottom, wenn dein Hirn Gold wäre, wärst du ärmer als Weasley, und das will schon etwas heißen!"

„Ich warne dich Malfoy, noch ein Wort- ", fing Weasley an. Doch Schlammblut unterbrach ihn, und ich sah auch den Grund. Harry ging im Sturzflug zu Boden. Angespannt beobachtete ich ihn, während die Worte einfach meinen Mund verließen. „Du hast Glück, Weasley, Potter hat offenbar Geld auf dem Boden herumliegen sehen."

Völlig unerwartet stürzte Weasley sich schon wieder auf mich, und diesmal konnte Snape ihn nicht zurückhalten. Ich fiel auf den Boden und erwiderte die Schläge, wütend darüber, dass er mich davon abhielt, das Ende des Spiels zu sehen. Und wütend darüber, dass er es wagte, mich anzufassen, etwas, das ich noch nicht einmal Harry erlaubt hatte. Dann sah ich eine Faust auf mein Gesicht zukommen und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, wobei besonders das linke sehr schmerzte. Ich hielt es mir und winselte, Weasley ließ glücklicherweise von mir ab. Vince und Greg zogen mich auf die Beine und erzählten mir, wie sie sich mit Longbottom herumgeschlagen hatten – aber das drang nur halb in mein Bewusstsein.

Die nächsten Tage war ich also auch sauer auf Weasley. Es war ganz merkwürdig, ein anderes Wütend- sein als das auf Harry. Weasley hatte mich körperlich angegriffen, und ich spürte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu verhexen, wenn ich nur seinen Namen hörte. Mit Harry wollte ich mich lieber schlagen. Nach dem Angriff des Killer- Weasleys wusste ich erst, was es bedeutete, sich zu prügeln. Wie es sich anfühlte. Und dieser Weasley hatte mir meine erste Prügelei gestohlen, so ein Idiot!

Durch die ganze Aufruhr vergaß ich fast, Punkte zu sammeln. Doch Pansy – ja, die nervige Pansy – erinnerte mich daran.

„Draco- Schatz, willst du nicht einmal den Pullover hier anprobieren?" Sie hielt mir ein quietschgrünes Etwas unter die Nase, die ich sofort kraus zog. „Nein."

„Aber ich habe ihn nur für dich gemacht! Nach deinem Strickmuster!"

„Na und? Was heißt das schon?", beschwerte ich mich. Dann traf ich Gregs Blick. „Aber ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür", fügte ich etwas liebevoller hinzu.

„Zieh ihn an! Zieh ihn an!"

Ich seufzte. Wenn ich nicht nachgab, würde sie noch bis zu den Sommerferien damit ankommen. „Meinetwegen", sagte ich, stand auf, schnappte den Pulli und ging die Treppen in den Schlafsaal hoch.

„Du musst mich nicht verfolgen, ich komme gleich runter", blaffte ich Pansy an. Oben legte ich meinen Umhang sorgfältig auf mein Bett, zog mein Hemd aus und begutachtete den Pulli. Er war aus irgendeinem kratzigen Stoff und ich fürchtete mich ein wenig davor, ihn anzuziehen. Doch ich kam jetzt nicht mehr drum herum.

Mit einem Ruck zog ich ihn über. Er scheuerte. Beim Laufen noch mehr. Trotzdem ging ich zur Treppe.

„Äh – Pansy?", rief ich nach unten.

„Komm ruhig runter, Draco", rief Greg, dieses Schwein, „Wir wollen es alle sehen!"

Was hatte ich bloß verbrochen? Ich ging die Treppe hinunter, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg und Pansy – alle saßen sie da und verkniffen sich das Lachen. „Ha ha", kommentierte ich.

Pansy quietschte vor Vergnügen. „Wenn Snape dich so sehen könnte! Er würde dir direkt zehn Punkte für gutes Aussehen gutschreiben!"

Nun, wo sie Recht hatte... Nein, nicht in diesem Pulli, in dem würde jeder schlecht aussehen. „Ich geh dann mal wieder", verkündete ich.

Sobald ich den Pulli unters Bett befördert hatte, dachte ich über Pansys Worte nach. Ich wünschte, Snape würde Harry Punkte für schlechtes Aussehen abziehen. Es wurde sowieso langsam Zeit, dass ich meine großartige Tat vollbrachte, und wenn es nur war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Gryffindor viele Punkte abgezogen wurden. Vielleicht konnte ich Harry vor Snapes Augen in eine Prügelei, ohne den störenden Weasley natürlich, verwickeln.

Am nächsten Tag konnte ich Vince und Greg nicht vom Frühstück wegzerren.

„Aber ihr wisst doch hoffentlich, dass ihr nicht zu spät in den Unterricht kommen dürft!", kreischte ich. Was gäbe das für einen Punkteabzug!

„Sag einfach, wir wären noch auf Klo", mampfte Vince zwischen zwei Bissen. Greg sagte gar nichts. Ich folgte Vince' Blick und stöhnte.

„Meinetwegen, tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt!" Ich sprang auf. Es war seltsam, alleine über das Schlossgelände zu gehen. Ich hielt mich eine Zeit lang hinter Harry, aber dann fragte ich mich, wozu das gut sei, und setzte zum Überholen an.

„Hermine, wie oft im Leben sehen wir noch einen Drachen schlüpfen?", sagte Weasley.

„Wir haben Unterricht, das gibt nur Ärger, und das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Hagrid erwartet, wenn jemand herausfindet, was er da treibt- "

Ich blieb verdattert stehen. Harry bemerkte mich und flüsterte etwas zu seinen Freunden, doch das interessierte mich nur wenig. Hatte der Wildhüter etwa einen Drachen in der Hütte? Das müsste ich doch ausnutzen können.

Während des Unterrichts versuchte ich, noch mehr zu erlauschen, aber Greg und Vince, die mit fünfminütiger Verspätung kamen, hielten mich auf Trab. Als es läutete, warf das Gryffindor Trio seine Federkiele förmlich auf den Boden und stürzte hinaus.

„Geht schon einmal vor, ich komme nach", sagte ich zu Vince und rannte hinterher. Ich sah noch die Tür von Hagrids Hütte zuknallen. Ich umrundete die Hütte und fand ein Fenster, dass nicht ganz so verhangen war. Neugierig spähte ich hindurch. Und traute meinen Augen kaum. Dort schlüpfte ein Drache aus einem Ei, also war mein Verdacht richtig gewesen! Als Hagrid meinen Blick auffing, rannte ich schnell zurück zur Schule – ich wusste alles, was ich wissen musste.

Die nächsten Tage konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten, vor allem wenn ich das Trio erblickte, musste ich grinsen. Ich wusste etwas, was ich bestimmt nicht wissen durfte und überlegte nur noch, wie ich daraus Profit schlagen konnte. Ich könnte sie erpressen, irgendetwas zu tun, wofür ihnen Punkte abgezogen werden würden.

Dann kam Weasley in den Krankenflügel. Ich war zu neugierig, wie immer, und wollte ihn dabei ein bisschen bedrohen und mich für die Prügelei rächen. Auch wenn es mir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Harry da gelegen hätte, denn mit dem hatte ich schon länger eine Rechnung offen. Weasley war mir im Grunde genommen egal, ein Vorwand, an Harry und ihren Drachen heranzukommen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Pomfrey mich ungeduldig.

„Ich möchte mir ein Buch von Weasley ausborgen, bitte", sagte ich höflich. Sie ließ mich hinein. Weasley war der einzige Kranke.

Ich musste schon grinsen, als ich ihn nur vom Weiten sah. „So, so", sagte ich, als ich bei seinem Bett stand, „und was genau ist unsere Krankheit? Ein kleiner Drachenbiss?"

Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass ihn etwas gebissen hatte, und ich wusste auch, was.

„Sei bloß leise, Malfoy", zischte Weasley. Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatte, langweilte ich mich.

„Und was, wenn nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich Pomfrey mal erzählen, was dich da gebissen hat", versuchte ich, Stimmung in die Sache zu bringen. Es klappte irgendwie nicht, außer dass Weasley rot anlief und Pomfrey angetänzelt kam. „Nimm dein Buch und verschwinde", sagte sie.

So abrupt in meinen Drohungen unterbrochen zu werden, mochte ich nicht. Weasley gab mir auch noch wirklich ein Buch, also musste ich wohl oder übel gehen. Viel hat mir dieser Besuch ja nicht gebracht.

Als ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum lief, sah ich ein Mädchen – eine Hufflepuff, wie ich mich zu erinnern glaubte – die mir mit Strickzeug in der Hand entgegen kam. Ich riss es ihr aus der Hand, Würde dieser Schwachsinn denn niemals aufhören?

Sie fing an zu heulen. Darauf hatte ich auch keine Lust. Ich warf die Stricknadeln auf den Boden und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Unterdessen überlegte ich, ob ich jetzt auf die Erpressung (wegen dem Drachen) zurückgreifen sollte, oder abwarten, was passierte? Hauptsache, ich unternahm endlich etwas. Pansy sprang mir, als ich ankam, an den Hals.

„Uh – mir fällt gerade ein, Vince wollte, dass ich in die Bibliothek komme", sagte ich.

„Du Dummerchen, Vince ist nicht in der Bibliothek", meinte sie.

„Nicht?" Das verwunderte mich dann doch. Wo sollte er sonst sein?

„Nein. Ich habe ihn und Greg in den Schlafsaal gehen sehen", behauptete sie.

„Also, hat er jetzt eine Lösung gefunden?", überlegte ich laut. Manchmal war ich auch so dumm, wie eben die beiden, kam es mir vor.

„Eine Lösung wofür?"

„Geht dich nichts an", sagte ich bestimmt. Ich bahnte mir den Weg zum Schlafsaal. Pansy folgte mir wie ein Schatten. Vince und Greg lagen auf ihren Betten.

„Hey", sagte ich beim Eintreten. „Hi!", quietschte Pansy und schmiss sich auf mein Bett. „Draco hat mir gerade von deinem Problem erzählt", sagte sie zu Greg. Falsch, ganz falsch, lachte ich sie in Gedanken aus.

„Und? Was hältst du davon?", fragte Greg. „Du findest es doch nicht in Ordnung, oder?"

Pansy blickte nun etwas verklärt. „Äh... Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Nicht sicher?", empörte Greg sich. Ich wusste sofort, worauf er anspielte. Unsere Unterhaltung vor den Ferien.

„Pansy, kannst du bitte gehen, wie müssen ein Männergespräch führen", sagte ich schnell. Vince warf sehr neugierige Blicke auf uns.

„Nein, das geht sie am meisten etwas an", sagte Greg. „Das glaube ich nicht", sagte ich bedeutungsvoll.

„Wovon redet ihr?", mischte Vince sich ein. Pansy wollte ihr Unwissen noch nicht preisgeben. Ihr Kopf schnappte von einem zum anderen.

„Geh schon!" Ich wurde barsch, da ich ungeduldig war (sonst war ich immer die Höflichkeit in Person). Pansy verschränkte die Arme, schien zu überlegen, doch dann stand sie auf und warf mir im Vorbeigehen einen bösen Blick zu. Ich jedoch seufzte auf und ließ mich da nieder, wo sie bis vor kurzem noch gelegen hatte.

„Draco! Was sollte das!", fragte Greg.

„Du Idiot, ich habe ihr überhaupt nichts erzählt, das war ihre Art, Vince bespitzeln zu wollen!"

„Aber wie lange willst du sie noch benutzen?", sagte Greg. Das wurde mir zu bunt. Ich sprang auf.

„Ich benutze sie nicht! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, also kümmere dich um deine eigenen Probleme!", fuhr ich ihn an. Er sah mich an, als wolle er sagen, das wäre sein Problem. Doch er blieb stumm. Aufgebracht verließ ich den Schlafsaal.

Alle waren sie gegen mich. Erst Harry, und jetzt auch noch meine angeblich besten Freunde.

Die Tage vergingen, ohne das mir eine Lösung einfiel. Zu keinem der Probleme. Doch dann, am Samstag Vormittag, fiel sie mir buchstäblich in den Schoss. Ich saß nämlich auf einer Bank draußen und suchte in meiner Schultasche nach einem brauchbaren Federkiel. Ich wollte die Zeit nutzen und einen Brief nach Zuhause schreiben, sie erwarteten meine Antwort schon seit Wochen. Doch anstelle einer Feder fiel Weasleys Buch heraus. Angewidert starrte ich es an. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es sich noch in meinem Besitz befand. Sollte ich es ihm zurückgeben oder in den See befördern? Ich nahm es schon in die Hand und holte aus, da sah ich ein Stück Pergament zwischen den Blättern herausragen.

Pergament ist immer gut. Leeres zum Beschriften, volles, um es zu lesen. Und auf diesem stand ein Brief. Während ich ihn las, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. So, so, um Mitternacht also? Ich würde da sein, _die_ Gelegenheit, den Dreien eins auszuwischen.

Nachts schlich ich mich aus dem Bett. Noch nicht einmal Vince bekam es mit, er hat in letzter Zeit immer weniger Zeit damit verbracht, Katies Bild anzustarren.

Auf dem Weg zum höchsten Turm stieß ich plötzlich gegen ein Hindernis, das nicht hätte da sein dürfen. Und es hatte Hände. Ich wehrte mich, dann packten die Hände mein Ohr und eine Lampe flammte auf. Als ich sah, dass es Professor McGonagall war, bekam ich einen riesigen Schrecken.

„Strafarbeit! Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" Die hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, gleich zwanzig Punkte! Doch sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Mitten in der Nacht umherzuschleichen, wie _können_ Sie es wagen-"

„Sie verstehen nicht, Professor, Harry Potter ist auf dem Weg – er hat einen Drachen!", rief ich verzweifelt.

„Was für ein ausgemachter Unsinn! Woher nehmen Sie die Stirn, mir solche Lügen zu erzählen! Kommen Sie, ich werde mit Professor Snape über Sie sprechen, Malfoy!"

Hatte sie denn gar keinen Respekt vor meinem Namen? Streifte mich am Ohr mit sich, wer bin ich denn?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich so frustriert auf wie noch nie. Nicht nur, dass mein Plan gescheitert war, ich hatte auch noch Punkte verloren. Zwanzig. Ich zog mich langsam an und ging zum Frühstück, den Blick auf die Stundengläser vermied ich streng. Doch Vince und Greg johlten.

„Sieh doch Draco!", sagten sie. Also hob ich meinen Blick. Slytherin war noch immer an der Spitze – nicht nur das, Gryffindor lag nun auch auf dem letzten Platz. Das musste bedeuten, die drei waren auch erwischt worden!

Mit nun sehr großem Appetit aß ich mein Frühstück und hörte mir die Horrorgeschichten an, die über Harry kursierten. Außerdem stellte ich mit Vergnügen fest, dass die Gryffindor, die Ravenclaw und die Hufflepuff sich von ihm abgewandt hatten. Nur noch mein Haus hielt zu ihm, darüber sollte er sich einmal ernsthaft Gedanken machen. „Danke, Potter, wie schulden dir noch etwas", rief Blaise Harry nach dem Frühstück zu. Ich grinste nur.

Dass ich noch eine Strafarbeit zu verrichten hatte, verdrängte ich. Pansy sprach nicht mehr mit mir, und ich genoss die Ruhe, auch wenn ich vor Greg so tat, als täte mir das unendlich leid. Die Zeiten in der Bibliothek waren gezählt.

„Habt ihr denn ein Gegenelixier gefunden?", wollte ich eines Nachmittags von Theo wissen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber Vince hängt nicht mehr an Katie", sagte er.

„Und du? Oder Blaise? Greg? Hattet ihr nicht alle eure Probleme?" Theo wurde rot, dann sprang er auf und rief: „Ich komme schon, Blaise!" Komisch, ich hatte Blaise gar nicht rufen hören.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam ich eine Eule, nicht die Übliche von Zuhause. Ach, ich hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet. Ich faltete das Pergament auseinander.

Ihre Strafarbeit beginnt um elf Uhr heute Abend.

Sie treffen Mr. Filch in der Eingangshalle.

Prof. M. McGonagall

Am Gryffindor Tisch hatte Harry auch so ein Pergament bekommen, ich konnte nur vermuten, das dasselbe darauf stand. Na ganz toll, jetzt durfte ich zusammen mit diesem Idioten auch noch die Hausordnung abschreiben.

Ich beschloss, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen, bis es gar nicht mehr anders ging. Und es gab genügend Möglichkeiten, die mir dieses Vorhaben erleichterten.

Erst mal war da Pansy. Nein, sie redete immer noch nicht mit mir, aber Greg in ihrer Sache. Das fing schon am Frühstückstisch an und ging ungefähr so:

„Du warst zu hart zu ihr, Draco. Entschuldige dich, Draco. Oder schieß sie in den Wind, damit ich sie trösten kann, Draco." Na gut, das Letzte hatte er nicht so gesagt, aber ich konnte zwischen den Zeilen lesen.

Verständlich, dass ich genau das nicht tat. Aber ich entschuldigte mich auch nicht bei ihr, wenn, dann sollte sie schon angekrochen kommen. Solange genoss ich die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Die leider bald zuende war. „Dracoooooooooooo!", hörte ich jemanden rufen, als ich in den Kerker, in denen Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde, eintreten wollte.

„Was denn, heute einmal keine Spitznamen?", fragte ich Pansy, die fröhlich auf mich zugehoppelt kam.

„Es tut mir ja so leid, ich kann verstehen, wenn du mehr Zeit mit deinen Kumpel verbringen willst", heulte sie. Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr erstaunte. Ihre plötzliche Einsicht oder ihre Hoffnung, dass ich jemals mehr Zeit mit ihr als mit den anderen verbracht hätte. Ha, ha.

Okay, da war ich dann also, sprachlos, auch, weil Harry an mir vorbeigegangen und mir einen undurchdringlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Ich antwortete mit einem Wag- es- ein- Wort- zu- sagen- und- du- bist- tot- Blick, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Pansy fokussierte. Sie blickte mich hoffnungsvoll an. Hm... Ich wäre unehrlich, wenn ich leugnen würde, dass mir mehrere gemeine Sachen einfielen, die ich ihr an den Kopf schmeißen konnte. Aber ich tat es nicht, als Gregs feixendes Gesicht vor mir auftrat.

„Schon gut, Pansy. Jetzt, da du es weißt, lass mir einfach mehr Zeit mit ihnen...", meinte ich und bevor sie sich mir an den Hals werfen konnte, drehte ich mich um und ging in den Kerker. Der Unterricht hatte schon begonnen, deswegen setzte ich mich stumm auf meinen Platz. Pansy trippelte zu ihren Freundinnen.

Beim Mittagessen dann erwartete mich die zweite Überraschung des Tages. Ich schaufelte was auch immer es gab in mich hinein, wobei ich Harry anstarrte und überlegte, wie ich ihm den Abend versauen konnte.

Greg hatte zu dieser Zeit (oder war es doch schon immer so gewesen?) eine Vorliebe für Angelegenheiten, die nicht ihn betrafen.

„Hör mal Draco", sagte er und piekste mich mit der Gabel an.

„Autsch! Bist du geisteskrank?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Sorry. Aber wusstest du, dass Theo eine Freundin haben soll?"

Nein, ich wusste es nicht, von wem denn auch. Nie erzählte mir jemand solche unwichtigen Sachen. Außer Greg halt. „Nein", knurrte ich.

„Eine Gryffindor", kam es aus seinem Mund. Das machte die Sache interessanter. Ich wandte meinen Blick von Harry ab und schaute Greg zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch an.

„Was?"

Greg nickte eifrig und stieß Vince an. „Ja, ja, sie ist aus Gryffindor", sagte er mit vollem Mund. „Ihr Name ist Elaine oder so."

„Ihr Name interessiert mich nicht. Was Theo da macht, ist ja Hochverrat", sagte ich aufgebracht.

Vince wurde dunkelrot. Ups, Fettnäpfchen. „Komm schon, Vince, du hattest nie etwas mit Katie, oder? Also hast du auch keinen Hochverrat begangen", versuchte ich noch, mich rauszureißen.

„Aber ich hätte gerne", mampfte Vince. Danach war nichts mehr aus ihm rauszubekommen.

Ich beschloss, mir Theo in die Mangel zu nehmen. Sobald ich ihn das nächste Mal sah. Der Appetit war mir gründlich vergangen.

* * *

Hi **Iria-chan88**, danke für dein Review! Also, ich hatte eigentlich vor, mich mal an die Fakten zu halten, die in den Büchern beschrieben werden. Niemand weiß doch, welche Gedanken Draco hatte, bezüglich auf Harry, oder? Und was er, Pansy, Vince, Greg und die anderen Slytherins die meiste Zeit getrieben haben. Falls ich bis zum 7. Jahr schreiben sollte (dauert noch seehr lange!), und das Buch noch nicht draußen ist, bringe ich vielleicht ein paar H/D Elemente ein! In der Zwischenzeit kannst du ja meine anderen Fics lesen, die beschäftigen sich ausschließlich mit dem Thema °ggg°! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco Malfoy und der verlorene Hauspokal**

Abends war ich müde und freute tatsächlich mich auf mein Bett. Um zehn Uhr wollte ich mich hinlegen, aber Greg mischte sich mal wieder in meine Angelegenheiten. Auch wenn ich ihm in diesem Fall dankbar war (was ich ihm niemals sagen würde). „Hast du heute nicht eine Strafarbeit?", fragte er, als ich im Begriff war, die Treppe zum Schlafsaal zu steigen.

Ich klatschte mir auf die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Mit dem glorreichen Potter."

Also wartete ich bis halb elf, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg. Obwohl ich überpünktlich war, mindestens eine Viertelstunde, stand Filch schon mit freudig erregter Miene in der Eingangshalle. In den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten gruselte ich mich vor ihm, er erzählte mir von Sachen, die er mit uns anstellen würde, tief unten in seinem Keller... und sie klangen nicht gut. Sie beinhalteten jede Menge Folterinstrumente.

Ich war erleichtert, als Harry dann auftauchte, mit dem Schlammblut und dem Lahmarsch. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er nicht alleine gewesen war. Na, wenigstens war Weasley nicht mit von der Partie.

„Folgt mir", sagte Filch und zündete seine Laterne an. Hatte er mir etwa die Wahrheit erzählt und wir mussten wirklich in den dunkelsten Keller? Doch dann führte er uns nach draußen. Ich hielt mich weit weg von ihm, während wir über das Schulgebäude gingen.

„Ich wette, ihr überlegt es euch das nächste Mal, ob ihr noch mal eine Schulvorschrift brecht, he? O ja... harte Arbeit und Schmerzen sind die besten Lehrmeister, wenn ihr mich fragt... Jammerschade, dass sie die alten Strafen nicht mehr anwenden... Könnt euch ein paar Tage lang in Handschellen legen und von der Decke hängen lassen, die Ketten habe ich noch in der Schublade, halt sie immer gut eingefettet, falls sie doch noch mal gebraucht werden... Schön, los geht's, und denkt jetzt bloß nicht ans Weglaufen, dann wird's nur noch schlimmer für euch."

Das mit den Ketten nahm ich ihm sofort ab. Und das es schlimmer würde, wenn wir einen Fluchtversuch wagten, auch. Aber ich fragte mich, wo er uns hinführte. Zu dem Riesentrottel, ihm bei irgendwelchen Geschöpfen helfen? Ich hörte schon seine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit: „Bist du das, Filch? Beeil dich, ich will aufbrechen."

Ich rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase, auch wenn es bestimmt Schlimmeres gab. Na ja, Augen zu und durch.

„...es geht in den Wald und es würde mich wundern, wenn ihr in einem Stück wieder rauskommt."

Moment, hatte ich mich da gerade verhört? „In den Wald? Wir können da nachts nicht reingehen – da treibt sich allerlei herum – auch Werwölfe, hab ich gehört", meinte ich. Nicht, dass ich etwa Angst hatte, aber es war schon gefährlich, oder nicht?

„Das sind schöne Aussichten, nicht wahr? Hättet an die Werwölfe denken sollen, bevor ihr euch in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habt." Ich hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass er sich unglaublich darüber freute. Schnell überlegte ich weitere Ausreden, als schon der Wildhüter auf uns zukam und ein paar Worte mit Filch wechselte. Da mir keine einfiel, versuchte ich, mich zu weigern.

„Ich gehe nicht in diesen Wald", sagte ich mit fester Stimme, die bei Vince und Greg immer Wirkung zeigte.

„Du musst, wenn du in Hogwarts bleiben willst", war die Antwort. „Du hast was ausgefressen und jetzt musst du dafür bezahlen."

„Aber das ist Sache der Bediensteten, nicht der Schüler. Ich dachte, wir würden die Hausordnung abschreiben oder so was. Wenn mein Vater wüsste, was ich hier tue, würde er-"

Er ließ mich noch nicht einmal alle schlimmen Sache, die mein Vater tun würde, aufzählen.

„- dir sagen, dass es in Hogwarts eben so zugeht. Die Hausordnung abschreiben! Wem nützt das denn? Du tust etwas Nützliches oder du fliegst raus. Wenn du glaubst, dein Vater hätte es lieber, wenn du von der Schule verwiesen wirst, dann geh zurück ins Schloss und pack deine Sachen. Los jetzt!"

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick lang, es zu tun. Ich ließ mir doch nicht von so einem Befehle erteilen. Doch dann dachte ich, Vater würde das in der Tat nicht so lustig finden und gab nach. Vielleicht konnte ich drinnen ja Harry irgendeinem Ungetüm zum Fraß vorwerfen oder so.

Er erklärte uns dann, dass wir seine geliebten Einhörner beschützen sollten. Vor einem übermenschlichen Wesen. Der hatte ja Gedankengänge. Innerlich verabschiedete ich mich schon von Vince, Greg, Blaise, sogar von Pansy und Theo. Als er sagte, wir teilen Gruppen ein, verlangte ich nach dem Saurüden Fang. Der hatte wenigstens Zähne und keine große Klappe.

Dann teilte er mich Lahmarsch zu , und wir gingen in den Wald. Ein wenig enttäuscht war ich schon, warum auch immer. Aber das legte sich schnell, als wir von den anderen weggingen. Zuerst schwiegen wir, das heißt, Neville wimmerte. Ich fragte mich, vor wem er mehr Angst hatte, vor dem Wald oder vor mir.

„Und, heute schon den Beinklammerfluch geübt, Longbottom?", wollte ich wissen. Hier und da erspähte ich silberne Pfützen, und das machte mir Angst. Ich musste mich ablenken. Neville sagte etwas.

„Bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden", sagte ich.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", schrie er schon fast. Daraufhin hatte ich keine Lust mehr auf Unterhaltung. Nicht, wenn ich angeschrieen wurde. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich vielleicht mit einem Fluch geantwortet, aber nicht hier.

Ich setzte mich ab und lief hinter den beiden. Dann kam mir die Idee, wie ich mich rächen konnte. Ich schlich mich an, schrie ihm ins Ohr und brachte ihn zu Fall. Pech nur, dass der Idiot deswegen gleich rote Funken mit seinem Zauberstab aussandte. Oder, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war es Glück, denn als Hagrid uns fand, teile er mich Harry zu. Dachte wohl, vor dem hätte ich mehr Respekt.

Wir liefen in den Wald hinein, und Harry war genauso wenig redselig wie Neville. Wenn ich ihn etwas fragte, machte er nur „Hm, hm." Der redfaule Potter, so kannte ich ihn. Anscheinend begab er sich nur dazu herab, mit mir zu reden, wenn ich ihn beleidigte. Ich überlegte, ob ich das Risiko eingehen sollte, da streckte er plötzlichen seinen Arm seitlich aus. Ich knallte dagegen.

„Sieh mal", flüsterte er. Jetzt sah ich es auch. Auf der Lichtung vor uns lag etwas. Als wir näher gingen, erkannte ich, was es war, und es war schrecklich: ein totes Einhorn.

Doch dann passierte etwas viel Schlimmeres. Etwas kroch darauf zu und fing an, von seinem Blut zu trinken. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht immer solche Kurzschlussreaktionen, aber als ich das sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als wegzurennen. Fang war dicht hinter mir, also vermutete ich Harry auch dort.

Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Eine kurze Pause zeigte mir, dass wir Harry verloren hatten; und ich bekam Panik. War der Idiot etwa bei dem Ding stehen geblieben? Fang lief weiter.

„He, warte!", rief ich. Ich heftete mich an die Fersen von meinem einzigen Beschützer. Er führte mich aus dem Wald hinaus. Ich sah meine Aufgabe als erledigt an, Fang verkroch sich hinter der Hütte und ich ging zu meinem Bett. Dieser Abend war alles andere als erfolgreich gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich sehr spät auf, weil ich mich abends noch lange im Bett umhergewälzt hatte. Sobald die Erinnerung zurückkehrte, sprang ich auf, wusch mich und hastete in die Große Halle. Niemand von meinen Freunden war hier, und Harry konnte ich auch nicht ausmachen. Hoffentlich war er unversehrt aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt. Ich schlang ein paar Stücke Toast hinunter, merkte, dass ich wirklich keinen Appetit hatte und ließ es sein. Stattdessen suchte ich die anderen.

Das ganze Wochenende lang setzten wir uns vor die Bücher, um für die Abschlussprüfungen zu büffeln. Ich sah Pansy keine Sekunde, und Vince und besonders Greg waren mir dankbarer als sonst, was unseren Lernstoff betraf. Ich hatte alles mindestens dreimal erklärt, bis sie es endgültig verstanden.

Und die Prüfungen in der Woche darauf zogen sich hin. Abgehetzt wie ich war, registrierte ich Harry erst, als er schon an mir vorbeistolziert war. Fragte er mich etwa, wie es mir im Wald ergangen war, als ich alleine darin umher irren musste? Nein. Also hielt ich es auch nicht für nötig. Abgesehen davon hatte ich keine Zeit für Gespräche, denn wir wussten ja nicht genau, welches Thema geprüft wurde. Blieb nur, alles zu lernen. Zaubertränke war das einzige Fach, in dem wir einen brauchbaren Tipp vom Lehrer bekamen, alles andere mussten wir büffeln.

Doch auch die schlimmste Zeit ging mal vorbei. Nach der letzten Prüfung hatten wir eine Woche frei. Ich sah dieser Woche mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, einerseits war es gut, nicht mehr lernen zu müssen. Andererseits musste Pansy dann auch nicht mehr lernen.

Und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Ich wollte mich im Gemeinschaftsraum ausruhen, da saß sie plötzlich auf meinem Schoss. Die lernte es auch nie.

„Und, Draci, wie denkst du, hast du abgeschnitten?", kreischte sie in mein Ohr.

„Bitte, können wir über etwas anderes reden, wenn wir schon reden müssen?" Ich dachte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich sie mit einsilbigen Antworten abspeisen würde, so wie Harry mich. Nein, so boshaft war ich nun doch nicht.

Doch dann lief meine Rettung durch mein Blickfeld. „He, THEO!", rief ich. Zu Pansy sagte ich: „Ich habe schon soo lange nicht mehr mit Theo gesprochen, verstehst du?"

Sie gab sich geschlagen und verschwand, als Theo auftauchte. „Was, Draco, ich habe keine Zeit."

„Beruhig dich, Mann, die letzte Prüfung haben wir hinter uns."

„Aber ich treffe mich mit... jemandem."

Es durchflutete mich wie heiße Tomatensuppe: ich hatte ja noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen.

„Theo! Sag mir, das an diesen Gerüchten mit der Gryffindor nichts dran ist!"

„Wieso willst du, dass ich dich anlüge?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Pfui, wie kannst du nur!", war alles, was ich raus bekam.

Er würde plötzlich zornig. „Was, ist es nicht meine Sache, mit wem ich mich treffe? Ob Slytherin oder nicht, was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Ehrlich Draco, das geht mir ziemlich auf den Keks!"

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber merke dir meine Worte: Das wird nicht gut enden und am Schluss kommst du noch auf Knien zu uns zurückgekrochen!" Ich stand auf. Mit wehendem Umhang ging ich davon (das ergab immer einen dramatischen Effekt). Und zwar nach draußen, zu Vince und Greg, weil Pansy sich in ihren Schlafsaal verkrochen hatte. Selber schuld, sage ich da nur.

Die Woche verging wie nichts. Unser Haus lag weit in Führung, was die Punkte betraf, und nicht zuletzt dank meiner Hilfe. Ich bin überzeugt davon, das McGonagall meinen Worten doch Beachtung geschenkt hatte und so zumindest wusste, dass Harry aus dem Bett war, zusammen mit den anderen beiden, weswegen sie ihn dann erwischt hatte. Und die Sache mit dem Drachen... na ja, die war nicht so gut verlaufen, aber was sollte es.

Nachdem Pansys Strickclub im Sand verlaufen war, wurde sie auch wieder erträglich. Und immer, wenn ich keine Lust auf sie hatte, musste ich unbedingt zu meinen männlichen Freunden gehen. Na ja, weibliche hatte ich gar nicht, und ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen, wie Pansy auf solche reagiert hätte.

Als wir unsere Prüfungsergebnisse mitgeteilt bekamen, gerieten Vince und Greg vor Freude aus dem Häuschen. Toll für sie, sie wollten ja nur nicht durchfallen. Aber ich hatte mir bessere Noten erträumt. Ich hätte nicht so viel Energie dafür aufwenden sollen, ihnen alles tausend Mal zu erklären.

Aber ich behielt Recht in der Sache mit Theo und wie- hieß- sie- doch- gleich. Ein paar Tage nach unserer Unterredung kam Theo bleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sprach mit niemandem von uns ein Wort. Doch er verschwand nie wieder, um sich mit „jemandem" zu treffen. Blaise und ich hatten viele verschiedene Theorien, wie es zu ihrer Trennung kam, aber ob eine davon wahr war, erfuhren wir nie. Ich war nur erleichtert, als Theo bei dem Festessen zum Schulschluss zu mir kam und seinen Fehler einsah.

„Draco, du hattest Recht. Gryffindor und Slytherin, die vertragen sich einfach nicht. Das ist wohl Schicksal."

Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz, zwei Plätze von mir entfernt. Er hatte mich, ohne es zu wissen, zum Nachdenken gebracht. War Harry deswegen so gemein zu mir, und, ich gebe es ja zu, ich manchmal auch zu ihm? Weil wir Gryffindor und Slytherin waren? Ich hatte ihm bei unserem ersten Treffen erzählt, dass ich nach Slytherin wollte, und er hatte bestimmt Horrorgeschichten über dieses Haus gehört, wegen dem dunklen Lord und so. Das war also des Rätsels Lösung, dass erst Theo mit seiner gescheiterten Beziehung mich darauf hinweisen musste!

Immerhin hatte ich einen Grund zur Freude: meine Mission war erfüllt, die Halle in Slytherin Farben dekoriert. Der Pokal war unser! Als Dumbledore die Hauspunkte verlas, stimme ich in die Jubelrufe der anderen ein.

„Jawohl! Das haben wir verdient", rief ich und knallte meinen Becher auf den Tisch, um noch mehr Lärm zu machen. Ich grinste Vince und Greg an, die an meinen Seiten saßen.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was mir mein ganzes Jahre versaute: Dumbledore vergab unzählige Punkte an Gryffindor, wegen irgendwelchen Schachspielen, Schlauheit, Freundschaft, blabla.

Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal lauthals beschweren, so wütend war ich. Gryffindor war nun mit uns im Gleichstand. Doch dann kam der Oberhammer.

„Es gibt viele Art von Mut. Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten. Deshalb vergebe ich zehn Punkte an Mr. Longbottom."

Die Gryffindors und alle anderen Häuser jubelten so laut, dass mein Trommelfell fast geplatzt wäre. Neville wurde unter tausende seiner Leute begraben. Neville Lahmarsch Longbottom und Mut? Da hatte ich aber etwas ganz anderes erlebt. Und was war mit meinem Mut, den ich im Wald bewiesen hatte? Dumbledore war ja so parteiisch! Nur wegen Harry Narbengesicht Potter!

Ich sah auch noch, wie genau dieser mich auslachte! Jetzt war es endgültig zu spät, damit hatte er unsere Feindschaft besiegelt! Das hatte ich zwar schon einmal im Zug gesagt, aber er hatte genug Chancen gehabt, sich zu bessern. Die er jetzt alle verspielt hatte! Nie wieder würde ich in guter Absicht mit ihm reden!

Als der Jubel verklangen und das Essen begonnen hatte, verspürte ich keinen Appetit. Ich war immer noch wütend, mein Jahresziel, meine ganze Arbeit, die Gefahren, die ich auf mich genommen hatte – alles umsonst! Verflucht! Ein Malfoy darf nicht fluchen, aber verflucht, wir hatten den Pokal verloren, als wir ihn schon gewonnen hatten!

Auf der Heimfahrt war ich noch genauso aufgebracht, ich hatte die Nacht nicht geschlafen, doch in meinem Kopf gab es nur einen Gedanken: Rache! Potter konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen, nächstes Jahr, genauso wie alle andern Gryffindor!

„Was ist?", quatschte Greg mich blöd von der Seite an.

„Was soll schon sein?", sagte ich barsch.

„Du knurrst."

Vince nickte zustimmend. „Und bist schlechter gelaunt als gewöhnlich. Immer noch wegen deiner Noten?"

„Auch", sagte ich und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Aber stört euch das mit dem Hauspokal gar nicht?", setzte ich hinzu und blickte fragend in die Runde. Vince und Greg zuckten mit den Schultern, Blaise nickte und Theo sagte:

„Wegen den verfluchten Gryffindors!"

„Meine Rede! Ich werde mich nächstes Jahr an Potter rächen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich ihm zu Anfang des Jahres meine Freundschaft angeboten habe… mir wird ganz schlecht!"

„Gryffindor sind allesamt dem Teufel verfallen", rief Vince aus. „Ich werde nie wieder einen freundlich angucken!"

„Oder versuchen, nett zu ihnen zu sein", ergänzte Theo. Ich war begeistert, dass sie alle meine Gedanken teilten. Nur Blaise war außergewöhnlich still. Warte mal, was war daran außergewöhnlich?

„Wir dürfen noch nicht einmal nett oder sogar neutral über sie nachdenken, Jungs", schmiss ich in den Raum. Alle nickten heftig, außer Blaise. Mir blieb das nicht verborgen, auch wenn ich nichts dazu sagte.

„Schwört, dass wir das gesamte Gryffindor Pack so behandeln werden, wie sie es verdient haben", sagte Vince, und ich sage euch, das war die beste Idee, die er in seinem ganzen Leben haben würde.

Und so schlugen wir alle die Hände übereinander. Nur noch Blaise fehlte. Ich blickte ihn an.

„Worauf wartest du, Zabini?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich haben sie mir nichts getan, weißt du!"

Ich blickte ihn böse an. Was sollte das denn schon wieder, sie haben ihm nichts getan? Schon den Hauspokal vergessen? Wobei das bei weitem nicht alles war. Aber ich musste kein Wort mehr sagen, auch die anderen blickten ihn missmutig an.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf meine, die an oberster Stelle war. Er hatte Eisklauen, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache.

„Also, einverstanden? Nächstes Jahr wird das Jahr der Rache an Gryffindor!", sagte ich zu allen.

„Einverstanden", sagten sie gemeinsam. Ich war zufrieden, selbst Blaise hatte es ausgesprochen. Ich wusste es doch, im Grunde seines Herzens hasste er Gryffindor genauso wie wir.

* * *

Wie sieht es aus, Iria-chan88 und Freundin (und eventuelle Schwarzleser?)?Lust auf das zweite Jahr? Ich finde es klasse, dass ihr meine FF lest und sogar mögt! Wenn ihr das Pairing HarryxDraco mögt, lege ich euch meine neue Story "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat" ans Herz. °Werbung mach° 


End file.
